Reptak
'''Reptak' is a Baku Sky Raider Bakugan, who combines with Fusion Dragonoid to create Aeroblitz. He is the Guardian Bakugan of Gunz Lazar, but when he was missing he teamed up with Dan. His Battle Suits are Doomtronic and Combustoid and his Mechtogan is Chromopod. Information Description When combined with Fusion Dragonoid, Reptak forms a frightening and unbeatable warrior. On his own, Reptak is one of the most cunning Baku Sky Raiders, as he attacks with incredible craftiness. With his out stretched body type he is able to strike opponents when they least expect it. The scissor blades on his wings are used to slice through opponents to give little chance of a counter attack. Anime Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge Reptak made his debut in Evil Arrival, where he and Gunz defeated an unknown Battler and Marucho's Radizen. Reptak fought against Drago, but the match was cancelled when Mandibor, Coredegon, Exostriker, and Slycerak came to Bakugan City and started destroying the battle arena. He was then defeated by Coredegon. He made his second appearance in Wiseman Cometh, where he joined the Battle Brawlers to look for his missing partner, Gunz. He was then launched by Dragonoid Destroyer, fighting with Dragonoid Destroyer, Drago, Jaakor and Radizen against Wiseman and his Nonet Bakugan and was victorious. He appeared in Mysterious Bond, where he used his Battle Suit Doomtronic and fused with Drago to become Aeroblitz, and with their combined power they were able to defeat Wiseman and his Bakugan. He appeared again in Enemy Allies using a Haos Combustoid fighting alongside Fusion Dragonoid and Defendtrix, Radizen, and Clawbruk, and Jaakor and Fortatron. He also appeared in Battle for Bakugan Land with his Battle Suit Combustoid and fought against Scorptak alongside Drago. In Gunz Blazing, he is convinced that Gunz is really Wiseman and he battles Tremblar and Wiseman. He loses at first, but with the help of Drago and Dragonoid Destroyer, he beats Tremblar. In Battle Suit Bash, Reptak used Doomtronic to fight against the Nonets, since Combustoid was stolen by Wiseman and used by Betadron. The match ended in draw. In Countdown to Doomsday, he fought with other Brawlers against Wiseman, Nonets and the Mechtogan, but lost, even when he fused with Drago. In Eve of Extermination, Reptak fought against the rogue Mechtogan once again and fused with Drago to form Aeroblitz again. At first they were losing, but after Jaakor and Radizen summoned Flytris and Thorak, they defeated the Mechtogan. In Jump to Victory, Reptak fought against Balista and Worton with Aerogan, Drago and Dragonoid Destroyer. In Enemy Infiltration, Reptak went with the other Brawlers to Wiseman's island and fought against Slycerak, Exostriker and Mandibor, but lost. In Gunz Lives, Reptak got a new version of Combustoid from Mira, and fought against the Nonets. He and other Brawlers realize that Gunz isn't Wiseman and Wiseman is really Coredegon. Coredegon later defeats the Brawlers. In End of the Line, he was seen with Gunz talking about how they were surprised that they created their own Mechtogan. After Dragonoid Destroyer defeated Mechtavius Destroyer, Gunz and himself had their rematch against Dan and Drago. With some intense fighting, Reptak gets defeated. After the battle, the Brawlers and himself decide to throw a party for them upon their victory against Mechtavius Destroyer but they don't show up. ; Ability Cards * Spar Hook: * Grapple Buster: Adds 800 Gs to Reptak. * Eyes Shield: * Harvey Cannon (Reptak Cannon): * Thunder Valley: Adds 500 Gs to Reptak. * Shining Shield: Subtracts 200 Gs from the opponent. * Mega Harvey Cannon: Transfers 600 Gs from the opponent to Reptak. Game Reptak is a Baku Sky Raider who uses the BakuSnap add-ons. It fuses with Fusion Dragonoid to make Aeroblitz. The Pyrus Booster pack version has 830 Gs plus 90 Gs with BakuSnap. The Subterra version has 850 Gs plus 70 Gs with BakuSnap. The Ventus version has 890 Gs plus 50 Gs with BakuSnap. The Darkus version has 870 + 60 + 30 Gs. The Aquos version has 850 + 30 + 20 Gs. Trivia *Its claws and tail make it look very similar to Sprayzer in ball form. *Its hands are similar to Splight. *It is the second Baku Sky Raider to be shown to use BakuSnap. *He looks similar to Rex Vulcan, Taylean, and Zeon Hylash. *Despite having a 'tail' in ball form, it doesn't have a tail in Bakugan form. This could have something to do for when being used as the bottom half of Aeroblitz's ball form or the cannon he has in Bakugan form. Category:Baku Sky Raiders Category:Bakugan Category:Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge Category:Season 4 Bakugan Category:BakuSnap compatible Bakugan Category:Battle Brawlers Category:Guardian Bakugan Category:Connecting Bakugan Category:Characters